


Close Call

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: BatCat [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Person B risking their life, nearly sacrificing themselves, to push Person A out of harm’s way. Afterwards, a distraught Person A begins to cry/become angry, much to B’s absolute shock and confusion. Person A later apologizes, admitting that they’re not accustomed to being a priority or put first by anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

He didn’t know how to explain it. How he saw what could happen if he didn’t reach her in time.

Bane running down the street at full speed, she’d be directly in his path, no hope of getting out of the way in time. Him reaching her just as Bane smashed into her. Him holding her in his arms, her dying. He wouldn’t be able to continue if that happened. He couldn’t lose her as well.

Without a second thought Bruce broke into a sprint. He couldn’t lose her; that was a well known fact.

As he ran he felt the adrenaline rush set in. A rush that was very much needed.

It didn’t take him long to reach Selina. It didn’t take Bane long either, luckily Bruce had had a couple second head start.

Without another thought Bruce tackled her. Just in time to as when they hit the ground he felt the rush of wind as Bane just about passed them.

Before he was able to make sure Selina was okay he felt her pull away from him. Once Bruce was back on his feet Selina flipped out and yelled at him.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” Selina yelled. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed!”

Bruce looked at her, very confused. “If I hadn’t had tackled you Bane would’ve killed you Selina. I was just trying to stop that from happening.”

“Yeah? Well next time don’t. I don’t need you, or anyone else, saving me.” And with that she quickly scaled the closest building and disappeared over the rooftop.

Bruce looked towards the building she had disappeared over for a minute.

_‘What did I do to upset her? I was just trying to keep her alive.’_

He sighed then looked towards the direction where Bane had gone.

_‘Right, no time to dwell on that. Time to apprehend Bane and make sure no one gets hurt.’_

 

  
That night Selina looked out of Gotham from her apartment’s balcony. She kept on replaying what had happened early that day.

Never had she expected anyone, let alone Gotham’s Batman, to tackle her out of harm’s way. Had she been too harsh on him? Yelling at him for saving her?

He had no idea how hard it was for her to even contemplate the thought of someone putting their life on the line for her.

Most of her life she’d grown up with the idea that everyone was out to get her and the only person she could rely on was herself.

Selina’s thoughts were broken by the sound of a familiar meow. She smiled.

“Evening Isis.” She bent down and picked up the black cat. “Not causing any trouble are you?” Selina said as she stroked Isis.

Isis meowed in reply and began to affectionately pluck Selina’s arm.

“What do you think? Should I go out and apologize to the Big Bad Bat?”

The response she received was Isis gently headbutting her face.

“Point taken.” Selina said as she set Isis back down onto the floor and went back inside her apartment. It was time to get her suit back on and find herself a Bat.

  


“According to a couple of my officers they found Bane trapped between a wall and a batmobile, unconscious.” Jim Gordon informed, knowing all too well that the person he was talking to was sulking in the shadows again.

“You know, if you had given me a minute, I would’ve dropped him off at Arkham myself.” Bruce replied as he stepped from the shadows

“With the state your car is in I doubt you would’ve made it halfway.”

Bruce smiled. “Who said I was going to use my car?”

“Oh, so are you informing you also have an unlicensed aircraft?” Jim asked.

“You said it, not me.”  Bruce responded.

“Is that a…”

“Commissioner.”

They both turned to see who had interrupted.

“Montoya, what is it?” asked Jim.

“There’s been a burglary at one of the high-end jewelry store. It’s believed that Catwoman’s involved.”

Jim was about to turn and talk to Batman, but decided against it. Instead he continued his conversation with Montoya. “He’s already gone, isn’t it?”

“Yes Commissioner, he is.”

“Of course he is.” Jim shook his head. He was starting to get sick and tired of this.

  


Bruce knew there was no point in going to the scene of the crime. Selina would be long gone by the time he arrived. Instead he headed straight for her apartment. It was usually guaranteed after a heist like this she would return there.

As he hauled himself over Selina’s balcony he was greeted by her cat. He extended his hand so that she could sniff him.

“Now where’s your owner?” he asked Isis as she sniffed and scratched his hand, which he quickly pulled away. Before he could react properly he heard Selina’s voice.

“That wasn’t very nice, was it Isis?”

Bruce looked up to see Selina leaning in the doorway, the necklace she had stolen hanging from her neck.

“Selina.” He said as he stood and approached her.

She looked away from him before she spoke. “Don’t say anything Bruce let….”

“I wanted to talk to you about earlier.”

“If you would let me finish a sentence for once I would’ve said ‘let me talk first for once’”.

 After a minute of silence Selina looked up at him. It took her a second to realize he was actually waiting for her to continue.

_‘Well that’s a first’_

“I… I need to apologize for the way I acted when you,” she sighed, apologies never came naturally to her. “When you saved me. It’s just, nobody has ever put me first before.”

The last word came out as more of a whisper than anything else. Selina could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes. Why was she getting so over emotional suddenly? This never happened.

Selina gasped as she felt his arms wrap around her and pulled her close against his body. Normally she would’ve pulled away, but this time she moved closer and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

“Selina.” Bruce whispered.

“Mmmhmm.” she replied.

“I will always put you first. No matter what.”


End file.
